Through Ink and Parchment
by LornaTheLoop
Summary: Remus is lonely over the summer as the relationship with his parents gets more strained. The only thing he can do is write to the person he loves, Sirius. one-shot, Wolfstar, Please review!


_8__th __June, 1975_

_Dear Padfoot, _

_I know you said you wouldn't be able to reply to any letters over the holidays, but I don't really care, I wanted to talk to you. _

_It's awfully boring over at mine, my parents won't let me out of their sight and I swear I've read every book in the house already, so I'm slowly going insane. _

_I hope you're okay and your family aren't giving you a hard time, I know you'll laugh at me, but I worry about you while you're with your parents. _

_Please write back. _

_Moony._

* * *

_10__th__ June, 1975_

_Dear Padfoot, _

_You didn't reply to my last letter, so I suppose your parents aren't letting you, which sucks. _

_Today I was talking with my mum and dad and we got onto the subject of career choices, because we're about to go into our last school year, and they don't think I'm going to be able to get a job at all when I leave because of my "furry little problem". _

_Plus it's the full moon tonight, which won't be any fun without you guys to help. _

_I wish you could reply to me, I really could use some of your wise words right now. _

_James wrote to me and invited me to his house in two weeks, did he send you one? If_

_If he did, are your parents going to let you go? I hope you can come, I don't want to have to put up with James and Peter all on my own. _

_I miss you._

_Moony. _

* * *

_11__th__ June, 1975_

_Dear Padfoot, _

_Full moons suck, especially without you. You really help around the full moon, I don't think I say it enough, my transformations are so much easier and a lot more fun and I forget that until you're not there. So, thanks, I guess. _

_You still haven't replied to my other letters, so I'm still worried. Are you even getting these letters? _

_I think I said this before, but it's boring here without you. I've gotten used to you and James and Peter and your silly pranks and disturbing my reading and all that other annoying stuff you do at Hogwarts, I really can't stand being alone with my parents, especially because my mum still treats me like a sick five year old. I haven't seen my dad much, he's began a habit of going to the bar for most of the day and mum and I have a new habit of pretending we don't care or notice. _

_It hasn't been a fun holiday so far, I'm looking forward to going to James' for a while. _

_Please be safe._

_Moony._

* * *

_13__th__ June, 1975_

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I didn't write yesterday because I was busy shopping with mum and when we got back something kind of big happened. _

_I know, this isn't the kind of thing you should say through a letter, but I feel more comfortable like this, you must know by now that I prefer ink and parchment to chatting. _

_Anyway, well, the thing is, I'm gay. _

_I've known for about two years and the thing is, I let it slip to my parents yesterday and my dad stormed out. I think he went to the bar again. I heard him come back early this morning, and now he won't even look me in the eye. Mum was a lot more supportive, she keeps saying "he'll come round, it'll be fine." But I don't think he will. _

_I'm scared, Sirius, my own dad already doesn't accept me and now I'm confessing this to you, what if you read this and are disgusted like he was? _

_I don't think I can take much more of this holiday. _

_I need you._

_Moony. _

* * *

_14__th__ June, 1975_

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say this, because I have to. I completely understand if you hate me and I'll accept that you might not want to be around me anymore once I've said this, but try and understand, please. _

_Remember in my last letter I told you I was gay? Yeah, well, I fancy you. I have for about a year._

_You can run for the hills if you want, but I'm almost glad you can't write back to me because now I won't be rejected straight away._

_This is all so stupidly hard; I never thought everything would be so horribly complicated. Was that cheesy?_

_Anyway, my dad still hasn't talked to me, so it's just my mum and these hopeless letters I'm sending to you. Please don't hate me if you get this._

_I'm so sorry._

_Moony. _

* * *

_16__th__ June, 1975_

_Dear Moony,_

_Firstly, Remus, I got all your letters but my parents would notice if I replied, sorry. I've run away from home, I'm at James' and I promise I'm safe, I know how you worry. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there on the full moon, and I'm glad you're alright._

_I can't believe you thought I'd hate you, Remus. I'm sorry about your dad being horrible about the whole thing, but you'll get through this. _

_But, if it's okay with you, I'd like us to get through it together. _

_See, thing is I'm gay too. And I fancy you. So, yeah. _

_When you come to James' we can have a proper long talk and everything will be okay, I promise._

_I love you._

_Padfoot. _

* * *

Author's note- Well, this is what happens when I eat too many sweets and get really hyper… then eventually crash from the sugar rush and have random wolfstar feels. I haven't written in ages, and this terrible one-shot was me trying to get back into the swing of things. Please, tell me how I can improve it if it's rubbish by reviewing!


End file.
